Die Borg VS Minbar
by Keeline
Summary: Was würde passieren wenn die Borg im Orbit von Minbar auftauchen würden?


Borg vs Minbar

  


    

PS: Babylon 5 und Alles was so dazugehört ist das Eigentum von J.M.Straczynski und Warnerbrothers.   
Die Star Trek Fragmente gehören Gene Roddenberrys Frau Majel Barrett/Roddenberry und Paramount.  
And remember: On the End It´s only a little Fan Stuff.

     Prolog: 

  
Imagine the Borg trying to assimilate...  
The Shadows.  
Or the Vorlons.  
Or the Minbari.  
  
Und, hast du es dir vorgestellt? Dann lies weiter.  
  


Natürlich scheint das im ersten Moment sehr lustig zu sein aber stellt euch **wirklich** mal vor die Borg würden **ernsthaft** bei den Minbari auf der Matte stehen. Da JMS´s Leute auch so schon genug Scherereien mit den Schatten und den Vorlonen haben versuchen wir doch lieber mal eine abgeschwächte und leicht humoristische Variante.  


  


Story:     

**Zwei Minbari, ein Mann und eine Frau, vermutlich beide aus der Arbeiterkaste, saßen bequem auf ihren Drehsesseln und beobachteten über die Monitore vor ihnen das All um das Sonnensystem Minbars. Sie waren die Erste in einer Reihe vieler weiterer Stationen und am weitesten drausen. Sie saßen schon eine ganze Weile relativ regungslos da als sie ihren Kameraden anstieß und auf einen speziellen Monitor deutete. Eine kleine Gruppe Schiffe, unbekannter Bauweise, fiel auf sehr merkwürdige Art und Weise aus dem Hyperraum. Die Beiden sahen sich an. "Du bist dran."   
Er nickte bereitwillig. "In Ordnung." Auf den Standart Frequenzen hatte er keinen Erfolg also ließ er das Signal automatisch Modulieren. "An die unbekannten Würfelraumschiffe. Identifizieren Sie sich."   
"We are the Borg. Resistance is futile, you will be assimilated."  
"Huh?"  
Hinter ihm wurden augenblicklich wohlgemeinte Ratschläge verteilt.   
"Schalt den Übersetzer dazwischen."  
"Danke, aber da wäre ich auch von alleine drauf gekommen." An die Borg gewandt: "Könnten Sie das bitte noch mal wiederholen?"  
Einem Tastendruck später: "Ergebt euch. Widerstand ist zwecklos. Eure Biologischen und Technologischen Eigenheiten werden unserem Kollektiv hinzugefügt."   
"Ergeben, hm? Einen Moment bitte, ich müßte mal eben eine Anfrage machen." Er betätigte einen anderen Knopf und leise Hintergrundsphärenklänge setzten ein.   
Der Minbari zu seiner Arbeitskollegin:   
"Da sind irgendwelche Leute die sich die Borg nennen. Hast du schon mal von ihnen gehört?"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein? Ich auch nicht. Ich mag sie aber auch nicht nach ihren Reverenzen fragen. Sie verlangen allerdings unsere Kapitulation. Was suchst du denn da unten?"   
Sie kramte ein dickes Bündel an vergilbten und abgegriffenen Schriftrollen aus dem untersten Fach des einzigen Schrankes.   
"Man hat uns bestimmt Anweisungen für einen solchen Fall dagelassen." Sie blätterte herum. "Betazoide, Binärwesen, Brakiri... ach zu weit." Das Knistern von porösem Papier. "Ah ja.   
Borg: In dem Fall das die Borg mit Ihrer Dienststelle Kontakt aufnehmen, kontaktieren Sie bitte Ihrerseits entweder Lyta Alexander; zu erreichen über die Vorlonen. Oder Lennier vom Dritten Tempel des Chudomo auf Babylon 5. Zu erreichen über Botschafterin Delenn aus der Familie der Mir vom Valeria Orden. Beide sind über geeignete Abwehrmaßnahmen instruiert.   
Sollte keine dieser beiden Personen erreichbar sein kann Notfalls auch Alfred Bester vom PSI Corps angesprochen werden. Eine konkrete Hilfe bei der Bewältigung der Situation ist allerdings nicht sehr wahrscheinlich.   
Prima das kann ja dauern bis ich da jemanden an die Strippe kriege. Vertröste unseren Besuch doch bitte in der Zwischenzeit, hm?" Der männliche Minbari zuckte gleichgültig die Schultern und ging zum Kommunikationsterminal zurück.   
"Entschuldigen Sie bitte das Sie warten mußten. Wir sind auf Ihre Ankunft nicht vorbereitet. Deshalb bitten wir Sie um noch etwas mehr Geduld. In etwa zwanzig Minuten müßten wir so weit sein. Konnten Sie es dann noch mal versuchen?"   
"Nein. Wir sind die Borg. Eure ...."   
"20 Minuten sind Ihnen nicht recht? Dan eben in einer Stunde, Ja? Danke für ihre Kooperation. Kontrollpunkt 1 Ende."   
Er schlurft zu seiner Arbeitskollegin zurück.   
"Und, hast du inzwischen Kontakt zu einem von den Beiden herstellen können?"   
"Noch nicht. Lyta Alexander ist gegenwärtig nicht auffindbar. Es ist anzunehmen das sie im Moment als Wirt für Botschafter Ulkesh dient. Sie wird auch nicht in absehbarer Zeit zurückerwartet."   
"Was ist mit Lennier?"   
"C&C versucht gerade ihn in seinem Quartier zu kontaktieren. Aber durch den Zeitunterschied zwischen hier und Babylon 5 ist er vermutlich gerade Frühstücken."   
Das Bild des diensthabenden Offiziers erschien auf dem Bildschirm.   
"Ich habe seine Arbeitgeberin Miss Delenn erreicht. Ich stelle durch."   
"Danke."   
Das Bild wechselte und zeigte nun die Botschafterin.   
"Kann ich Ihnen vielleicht helfen?"   
"Wir suchen ihren Attaché. Es ist recht dringend. Wissen Sie wo er ist?"   
"Sicher, er ist hier. Lennier?" Sie drehte sich nach links um einen Blick hinter sich zu werfen.   
Jemand anders nahm nun Delenns Platz ein die zur Seite wich und in den Wohnbereich zurückkehrte. Sie wahrte so seine Privatsphäre.   
"Ja, bitte?"   
"Wir wurden von einem Volk Namens Borg kontaktiert. Man verlangt unsere widerstandslose Kapitulation. Laut Anweisung sollen wir uns in einem solchen Fall an sie wenden."   
"Die Borg? Aber was machen die denn hier?" **_Vermutliche eine von diesen berüchtigten Subraumverzerrungen die drüben dauern vorkommen. Ich hasse solche Tage._ **"Ich wünschte man hätte Sie zu jemand anderem geschickt. Wissen Sie im groben über die Borg Bescheid?"   
"Nein."   
"Oh. Nun, die Borg sind ziemlich üble Burschen. Sehr zäh und penetrant. Soweit ich weiß gibt es nur drei Methoden sie los zu werden. Eine dürften hier allerdings nicht funktionieren. Aber vielleicht fällt Ihnen ja etwas gleichwertiges ein.   
1: Man kann ihnen ein Computerprogramm Rätsel überspielen das keine Lösung hat und dadurch zum Virus mutiert.   
2: Man kann ihnen den Befehl übermitteln sofort in den Regenerations-Zustand zu gehen und die schlafenden Würfel in die nächstbeste Sonne werden.   
3: Es besteht auch die Möglichkeit ein paar Angehörige der Spezies 8472 um Hilfe bitten. Aber davon würde ich abraten. Man kann sie nicht Spacen.   
Mehr fällt mir im Moment nicht ein. Außer ihr überredet Marcus ihnen ein Ständchen zu singen. Das würde sie vielleicht vertreiben. Aber wir wollen ja nicht das sich die Borg zu einer Kurzschluß Reaktion hinreißen lassen. Wieviele Kuben sind es denn?"   
"Kuben? Auch so, Würfel. Einen Moment, Bitte."   
Die Anzeige einiger Monitore wurde zu Rate gezogen.   
"Eben waren es noch 3 aber jetzt würde ich sagen nur noch 2 und ein bißchen. 10 große Schattenschiffe sind gerade aus dem Hyperraum aufgetaucht. Eines von ihnen ist wieder verschwunden, zwei sind manövrierunfähig. Der Rest zerreißt die Trümmer des Borgwürfels und fetzt sich mit den Intakten. Keine sehr angenehmen Zeitgenossen."   
"Ihr hättet mal die Schlacht bei Wolf 358 erleben sollen. Das war ein Gemetzel. Aber ist ja jetzt egal. Wartet bis die Schattenschiffe die Borg zerstört haben. Wenn sie wieder weg sind und die Borg damit beginnen sich wieder zusammen zu setzen übermittelt ihnen den Schlafbefehl. Das sollte ihnen den Rest geben. Wenn sie behaupten ihr seid nicht dazu autorisiert kontert damit das sie euch doch gar nicht kennen und dadurch gar nicht beurteilen können ob ihr wirklich nicht befugt seid. Wenn das nicht klappt sendet das Virus Programm. Das nehmen sie bestimmt gerne. Sie freuen sich schon über kleine Datenmengen. Mehr weiß ich leider auch nicht."   
"Das hat uns schon sehr geholfen. Woher wissen Sie so viel über deren Ursprung?"   
"Eine ähnliche Frage hatte mir damals auch der Mann von der Abteilung für Temporale Ermittlung gestellt. Aber ich kann darauf nicht antworten. Belassen wir es da bei."   
Der zukünftige Ingeneuer Kellin schloß die Verbindung.   
Die Minbari sahen einander fragend an und ließen das Thema dann fallen. Die Technische Abteilung des Kontrollpunktes wurde mit der Programmierung des Virus-Rätsel-Programms beauftragt während die Beiden Wetten abschlossen wie das ganze ausgehen würde. Wie prophezeit siegten die Schatten souverän und verschwanden dann mit einem Wabern wieder im Hyperraum. Aber nicht ohne den Minbari folgend Botschaft zu übermittel: "Ihr seid _unsere_ Beute und _Wir_ bestimmen wann ihr vernichtet werdet.   
Und die Minbari antworteten: "Sicher. Meldet euch wenn ihr soweit seid."  
Nun wurde es Zeit die Rangers zu rufen denn die umher schwebenden Borgtrümmer begannen schon wieder damit sich zusammen zu fügen. Es würde eine Weile dauern bis die Anla´shok eintrafen und indessen bemühten sich die Minbari die wütenden wie ungeduldigen Borg von der Attraktivität eines Nickerchens zu überzeugen. Nach einer halben Stunde schlief die eine Hälfte des örtlichen Borg Kollektivs während die andere vom Virus dahingerafft wurde.   
Die Minbari machten es sich wieder vor ihren Monitoren bequem und die Frau legte sogar die Beine hoch während sie beobachteten wie mehrere White Stars den zusammen gestückelten Kubus zur Sonne schleppten.   
"So das war doch mal ein aufregender Vormittag. Und was machen wir den Rest des Tages?"  
  
  
  


Den letzten Satz könnte man als Drohung meinerseits interpretieren. Könnte! Es kommt ganz auf eure Resonanz an. 

**

  
[Komentare?][1]

  
  


   [1]: mailto:nhoy2@aol.com



End file.
